


Rough

by WorldOfDemons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, PWP, Rough Sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:59:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5497874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldOfDemons/pseuds/WorldOfDemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knows who will take control?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough

You were used to Sam throwing you around in the bedroom. And he was used to you taking exactly what you wanted from him. Yeah, you had your fair share of being gentle and making love. But when your loving turned rough, it became clear quickly who was in charge. Some days, Sam took control and you let him. Some days, you took control and Sam let you. Some days – neither of you knew who would be in control.

Sam picked you up easily and tossed you on the bed. You grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him down on top of you, your lips capturing his hungrily. His arms wrapped around your back before he pulled your hands above your head. You quickly pulled your hands out from under his and managed to flip him over and straddle his hips. Your small hands fit into his as you pushed them into a similar position he had you in before. It took your entire arm length to stretch him out as you leaned in and kissed him. He pulled his hands out of your and wrapped them around your waist and sat up, keeping you in his lap. You pushed at his flannel shirt off his shoulders, which prompted both of you to start pulling at each other’s clothes. His hands slipped under your shirt before tugging it over your head, breaking your kiss for only a few seconds before your lips were moving against his again.

“Sam,” You groaned against his mouth. One of his hands spread across your back and the other tugged at the waistband of your jeans. He didn’t stop to unbutton them and simply shoved his hand into your pants. He pushed your panties aside and pushed two fingers into you.

“Shit, you’re already so wet.” He muttered against your skin as he moved his lips to your shoulder. His fingers found your clit quickly.

“Are you ready to submit now?” he asked. You shook your head.

“Nope.” You said. You reached down and tugged his jeans open and palmed his cock through his boxers. You quickly pushed your hand into his boxers and wrapped your hand around him. You heard him hiss slightly. You looked into his eyes and saw his playfulness slowly turn into lust. You moved your hips and allowed him to remove the rest of your clothing and tossed them behind you. He held you easily as he shifted and pushed his own jeans off. He lifted you slightly and then lowered you down onto his cock. Your arms wrapped around his neck and twisted into his long hair. Finally, your hips met his as you sank down completely. Sam’s hands fell to your hips as he started pushing you up and down his cock. You moved your hips in time with him, not letting him take complete control.

“Fuck, Y/N,” He grunted. You smiled and pushed his chest so he fell back and you started moving yourself, your hands planted firmly on his chest. You sped up from the pace he had set, your nails digging slightly into his chest. His hand came up to your waist, his desire to touch you to strong for you to make him stop.

“Sam,” you gasped as he hit you perfectly every single time. He grunted in acknowledgment to you; his eyes snapped up to yours. You gasped as he suddenly flipped you over.

“My turn,” He practically growled in your ear before he started pounding into you, not holding anything back. Your nails raked down his back as you could just hold on as he fucked you into the mattress. Neither of you were explicitly in control, neither of you had to be. Sam lifted his head from your shoulder and pressed his forehead to yours. You could tell by the look in his eyes he was so close, you were too. It was furious, a whirlwind of passion as your climaxes hit you both like a freight train. You were screaming each other’s names as you held each other close. You held each other tightly as you both came down. You were both breathing heavy as Sam pulled out of you and rolled over. He pulled himself off of the bed and gently cleaned you both before crawling back into the bed with you. As amazing as breakneck, rough, poor wall that your bed is against, sex was – this was your favorite part. Sam holding you tightly after, skin against skin, rubbing small circles on your back.

“You good?” He asked, his chest vibrating under your head. You just hummed in response.

“I love you, Y/N.” He said gently. You tilted your head up and pulled his head down to meet yours.

“I love you too.” You whispered before pressing your lips to his gently. 

 


End file.
